


Interception

by magickmoons



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I cannot believe that you two are still playing that silly game.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interception

**Author's Note:**

> written to ncis_drabble prompt: goals

"I cannot believe that you two are still playing that silly game."

"Quiet from the audience, please. I am one goal away from proving my mastery over McGoofball yet again."

Ziva watched Tony launch the little paper triangle toward McGee's waiting hands. All three froze as the projectile was snatched up in mid-air, then they launched into motion as Gibbs gathered his things, telling them they had a case.

"You owe me five bucks, McGee," Tony hissed as they stepped into the elevator.

"No, I don't!"

"That would have..."

Gibbs pressed the button for the garage. "Interception, DiNozzo. Doesn't count."


End file.
